Chocolate Kisses
by Inky Cx
Summary: Matt and Mello, Valentines Day. Enough said.


**Valentines Day :D Here's something real quick before I go to sleep c: I got the idea because my one friend gave me a giant Hershey's Kiss (it's chocolate) so naturally I thought of Mello and this popped into my head. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:** Everything Death Note belongs to the rightful owners, not me. Or Hershey's Kisses.

The blonde blinked several times before opening his eyes to reveal the strands of sunlight reaching his bed. It was strange, it wasn't usually this sunny in February. The sky was usually white to match the ground, but on the particular day it was clear and blue. The blonde rolled over to find the other side of the bed cold and empty. Something was missing from this situation.

Eyes still groggy with sleep he slipped out of bed to find the missing person. The floor was cold and sent shivers up his back as he padded silently towards the door. The small apartment was silent as he tried to hear whatever it was he was looking for. No such luck. Making his way down the short hallway the blonde walked into the crowded kitchen. There were usually dishes piled up to the roof, but this morning they were absent. The sun shining on such a day in February, the blondes missing roommate and the non-existent dishes all lead the blonde to believe something was up.

It wasn't until the blonde gave up and returned to his room did he spot the first chocolate. Atop the pillow next to his was a small chocolate. When he looked closer he found it was a silver Hershey's Kiss. The boy was dumbfounded of where this magical chocolate came from, but either way he was awake now. He pulled the crinkly tin wrapping off before popping the chocolate into his mouth. He swirled it around with his tongue letting the sweet treat dissolve completely before swallowing.

Giving up his search for the missing other the blonde turned to go back to the kitchen and prepare some breakfast. He didn't even make it to the door before stepping on something in his way. Bending down he scooped up the object into his hand. It was a Hershey's Kiss. _Another one?_ He thought. This time thought the wrapper was pink. Keeping the kiss in his hand he continued on his way to the kitchen, but yet again he didn't make it far before noticing another Hershey's Kiss on the floor. This one was red. He placed it in his hand next to the other one continuing on with his journey.

Once in the kitchen the blonde dropped both the chocolates on the counter. He was saving them for later. He walked over to the fridge and opened it looking for the milk, but instead finding yet another chocolate. He smiled to himself, today was a good day. Sunny, no dishes, chocolate everywhere, but he was still missing the other. He pulled the milk and chocolate out before going the cupboard across the sink of find a bowl. The cereal was already on the counter, probably left there from yesterday and he had grabbed a spoon out of the drawer a second earlier. The blonde wasn't the least bit surprised when he opened the cupboard to find another Kiss waiting for him. Another red one.

He grabbed a bowl and turned around and almost dropped the bowl at the sight. There was the red-head, who has somehow snuck up on the blonde, leaning seductively against the counter, no shirt and a Hershey Kiss in his hand. The blonde couldn't help but smile, of course he should have known. How could he have been so stupid?

"Want the last one?" The red-head inquired tossing the chocolate, without a wrapper, in the air before catching it again. The blonde nodded eagerly and moved closer to take his prize. "Well too bad, you'll have to get it." The red-head said with a smirk before eating the chocolate himself.

"Wha?" The blonde was shocked by this cruel trick the other had played. Seeing his clear disappointment the other stuck his tongue out at the blonde, on top was the Hershey's Kiss. He had a seductive expression on his face, challenging the blonde.

Seeing what he would have to do the blonde closed the space quickly between the two. He pressed his mouth firmly to the other, kissing him. He could almost taste the chocolate. He waited a moment more before running his tongue along the red-heads lip asking for entrance. He needed that chocolate, but he couldn't deny this wasn't that bad either. The other mouth opened allowing the blonde's tongue to move in and find the sweet taste of the chocolate. It was intoxicating mixed with a smokey, bitter taste. It was almost all but dissolved as the other pulled away with a smile on his face.

"Happy Valentines Day Mello."

The blonde smiled back. Yes today was good. No dishes, free chocolate and free kisses. "Happy Valentines Day Matt."

"Now I cleaned all those dishes, I better be getting something more that just that one kiss." The red-head said with a playful look on his face as he leaned back in, grabbed the blondes hand and dragged him towards the bedroom.

**And End. So yeah um Happy Valentines Day guys :D Hope you liked it :) Now I really have to go to sleep xD **


End file.
